Qui es tu?
by NanaNara
Summary: Naruto croise le même jeune homme tous les matins sur le quai du métro, ils sont si différents et pourtant le blond est tombé amoureux de cet inconnu. *SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon chapitre 2 rajouté!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Qui es-tu ?**

Résumé : Naruto croise le même jeune homme tous les matins sur le quai du métro, ils sont si différents et pourtant le blond est tombé amoureux de cet inconnu.

*SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

Bon finalement j'aurais eu le temps de posté avant de partir pour le deuxième jour de Japan Expo! :) Bonne Japan a tous ceux qui y sont! Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Qui es-tu ?

Tous les matins je te vois sur le quai d'en face à attendre ton train tout comme moi, sauf que nous allons dans des directions différentes.

Différentes… tout comme toi et moi. Nous somme si différents l'un de l'autre. Je suis blond aux yeux bleus d'apparence un peu négligée alors que toi... Avec tes cheveux noir coiffés impeccablement même s'ils ont l'air en bataille, tes yeux d'un noir profond et tes habits toujours impeccables, repassés, tirés à quatre épingles.

Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Vu que tu portes des costumes, tu dois travailler dans un bureau, dans une grande entreprise. Tes costumes ont l'air chers, alors pourquoi vas-tu travailler en métro ?

Moi je ne suis qu'assistant d'un styliste qui commence à se faire un nom dans le métier.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Tu as tout du profil du japonais pur souche et pourtant je te vois bien porter un nom occidental comme Sebastian. Non, ce nom fait trop majordome. Alors pourquoi pas Mickael ou Frederico. C'est étrange un physique de japonais avec un prénom étranger. Encore une différence avec moi. Je suis métisse, mon père est français et pourtant je porte un nom japonais : Naruto Uzumaki.

Es-tu célibataire ?

J'en doute, tu es si beau.

Es-tu gay ?

Impossible. Et même si tu l'étais, comment pourrais-tu me remarquer ?

Ton train arrive avant le mien, comme toujours. Déjà debout, tu ne t'assoies jamais sur les bancs du quai, pas comme moi qui suis avachi dessus en écoutant mon MP3. Je te fixe sans que tu t'en rendes compte jour après jour.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, tu rentres dans le wagon et je me lève alors que le métro est à l'approche de mon côté, pourtant… Ai-je rêvé ?

Tu m'as regardé et souris. Enfin, je crois. Le coin gauche de tes lèvres s'est juste un peu relevé, mais tu m'as regardé. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi moi ?

Toute la journée j'ai pensé à toi, à ton regard posé sur moi. A cause de toi je me suis fais houspiller par Sai, mon patron, car je faisais n'importe quoi et que j'ai piqué le mannequin du jour avec les épingles.

Je suis en train de sortir de la gare en pensant que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le quartier et pourtant tu prends le train ici. Où est-ce que tu peux bien habiter ?

En rentrant, je passe devant la superette et ça me fait penser que je n'ai plus de lait pour demain matin. Et puis il me faut des ramens, j'ai faim !

Dix minutes que je suis dans les rayons des ramens, il y a une nouvelle recette qui est sortie et j'hésite. La sûreté de ce que je connais ou la nouvelle et je prends le risque que ça ne soit pas bon. Bon ! Allez je prends…

-Tu comptes vraiment manger « ça » ?

-Hein ?

Oh mon dieu quelle voix ! Je me retourne et je lâche les deux boîtes de ramen que je tenais. Tu es là, à moins d'un mètre de moi et tu me parles. Oh mon dieu tu es encore plus beau de près, je suis sûr que je rougis. Ta voix est si grave, si magnifique. Je me mets à bégayer en me baissant pour ramasser mes articles et tu t'agenouilles aussi pour m'aider.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

-N-Non, non, c'est rien. Merci.

Je récupère mon paquet et le pose dans mon panier. J'ai faillit toucher ta main, elle a l'air si douce.

-Je te vois souvent sur le quai.

-O-O-Oui moi aussi.

Tu me souris, mais franchement cette fois, et mon cœur s'envole. Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues. Tu me tends ta main et je peux ENFIN savoir comment tu t'appelles.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

J'avais tout faux ! Un nom bien japonais pour un japonais parfait. Je lui serre la main, le bras complètement tremblant.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Tu es japonais ?

Je ne peux que sourire en repensant à ce à quoi je pensais le matin. Je hoche la tête et lâche à regret ta main qui est aussi douce que ce que j'imaginais.

Tu me dévisages avec… de l'envie ? Tu te glisses à mon oreille, posant ta main sur le haut de mon bras.

-J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais tout le temps sur le quai. Moi aussi je le fais sauf que je sais rester discret. Ca te dirait d'aller ailleurs qu'ici ?

J'ai pas tout compris ce que tu m'as dit mais je te suivrais au bout du monde. Je repose mes achats et nous sortons de l'épicerie sous le regard désapprobateur de la caissière.

Nous marchons vers… vers je ne sais où. Même si nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, tu as une petite longueur d'avance sur moi, tu sais où tu vas et je te suis aveuglément.

En un instant, tu m'attrapes par la main et m'entraînes dans une ruelle plutôt sombre. Je n'ai même pas peur, je suis excité. Que va-t-il se passer Sasuke ?

Tu me plaques un peu durement contre un des murs, te collant à moi, et ta bouche s'écrase sur la mienne. Pas très délicat, notre baiser ne dure même pas, ta main étant déjà sur le devant de mon pantalon massant mon excitation grandissante. Je gémis et entoure ton cou de mes bras.

J'ai tellement envie de toi et tu me veux aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

Tu es pressé, en moins de trente secondes mon pantalon est ouvert et baissé, ainsi que mon boxer.

-Retourne-toi.

Ta voix est si sensuelle, tu ne fais que m'exciter bien plus. Je fais ce que tu me demandes, m'ordonnes. Mes mains se placent sur le mur face à mon visage, je me cambre alors que ta main passe dans mon dos et s'arrête sur mes fesses que je tends vers toi.

Tu me donnes une petite claque sur le postérieur et je gémis en mordant ma lèvre inferieure. Tu m'ordonnes de sucer tes deux doigts qui se présentent à moi alors que j'entends ta braguette se baisser. Je prends tes doigts en bouche pendant que tu te masturbes, collant ton sexe à moi. Un léger râle s'échappe de tes lèvres et tu retires tes doigts.

Ton majeur s'insère en moi et je grogne en serrant les dents, sentant ton index le rejoindre. Un bruit de déchirure et je vois un emballage de préservatif atterrir au pied du mur. Tes doigts vont et viennent encore un instant en moi puis tu les enlèves pour les remplacer par ton érection.

Elle est plus grosse que ce que je pensais et tu me fais mal, mais je suis si heureux, nous ne faisons qu'un dans cette petit ruelle. Tes mains posées sur mes hanches, tu me prends sauvagement, me faisant crier de plaisir je t'entends grogner à chaque fois que tu entres en moi. Tu aimes ça toi aussi, n'est-ce pas mon Sasuke ?

Il ne t'a pas fallut longtemps pour finir.

-Raaah Narutoooo.

J'ai joui quand tu as râlé mon prénom. L'entendre de ta voix est si bon. J'ai encore envie de toi, je te veux pour moi, pour toujours. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Le préservatif atterrit pas loin de son emballage et je t'entends te rhabiller. Je me redresse et fais de même. Lorsque je me retourne tu n'es plus là. Où es-tu ?

J'appelle ton nom doucement puis le crie en arrivant sur l'artère principal. Que s'est-il passé ? Où es-tu allé ? Pourquoi être parti comme ça ?

Mes larmes coulent. J'y ai cru. J'ai cru que tu pouvais m'aimer comme je t'aime. Tout ça était du flan, tout ce que tu voulais était mon cul alors que moi je voulais ton cœur. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Quand tu m'as souri ce matin j'ai cru qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. Quand tu m'as adressé la parole au magasin j'ai cru que l'on pourrait être amis. Quand tu t'es insinué en moi j'ai cru qu'il pourrait avoir un nous…

Je me suis donné à toi corps et âme, aveuglément, et tu m'as tout pris sans rien me laisser en retour en dehors de ton nom et ton odeur qui aura disparu une fois que j'aurais pris ma douche.

En rentrant chez moi j'allume mon ordinateur et lance une recherche sur Internet pour « Uchiha Sasuke ».

Un article qui date d'une quinzaine d'années : « Meurtre et suicide d'une famille, seul un jeune garçon baignant dans le sangs de ses parents est retrouvé ». En dehors de ça il y a peu de chose, pas même une page Facebook ou autre site communautaire.

Un site people attire mon attention : « Le mariage de l'année : Hyuuga Hinata… ». J'ouvre la page. Cette Hinata je la connais, c'est une jeune mannequin pour qui on a travaillé il y a quelques mois. La page s'ouvre et je comprends pourquoi son nom apparaît dans la recherche de ton nom. Vous allez vous marriez le trois juillet. C'est demain.

Tu vas te marier. Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Etait-ce juste pour contenter une envie momentanée ? Avais-tu vraiment envie de moi ? M'aimes-tu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir baisé dans cette ruelle alors que tu vas te marier avec une des plus belles femmes du Japon ? As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? Est-ce que ça t'as amusé de jouer avec moi ?

J'éteins mon ordinateur et vais me coucher, repensant à ce court moment où tu as posé ton regard, ta bouche et tes mains sur moi.

Depuis ce jour, je ne t'ai plus revu sur le quai d'en face. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants. Et toi Sasuke, es-tu heureux ?

Au final je ne peux toujours pas répondre à cette question : « qui es-tu Uchiha Sasuke ? »

***Fin*

* * *

Je voulais vous laisser un petit mot pour remercié tous mes lecteurs et lectrices ainsi que pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur! :) Merci a vous! Kiss, Nana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : _**Qui es-tu ?**_

Résumé : Naruto croise le même jeune homme tous les matins sur le quai du métro, ils sont si différents et pourtant le blond est tombé amoureux de cet inconnu.

*SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

_**Coucou vous toutes et tous ! Alors voilà, suite à de nombreuses demandes et un avis, je dirais, unanime je me suis enfin décidée à écrire un deuxième chapitre à cet OS, qui du coup n'en est plus un ! ^^ Dans ce chapitre vous pourrez enfin comprendre le pourquoi du comment du comportement de Sasuke vu de son point de vue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédant et qu'il saura répondre aux attentes que vous avez eus.

* * *

**_

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto…

Je suis devenu fou de lui à la seconde même où je l'ai vu. Il se distinguait dans la foule avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus.

J'étais dans ce quartier par hasard, j'avais oublié mon GPS et m'étais donc trompé dans mon itinéraire. C'est là que je l'ai vu courir vers la bouche de métro sûrement en retard à son travail.

Je suis resté dans ma voiture toute la journée, l'attendant. J'avais prévu d'aller le voir une fois qu'il serait sorti du métro, seulement… Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à le voir accompagné ! Serait-ce son petit ami ? Ce garçon brun, élancé, qui a passé son bras autour du cou de mon coup de foudre… Mes mains se sont resserrées sur mon volant.

Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait à cette époque mais je n'avais qu'une envie : le connaître !

Je les ai suivis lui et son « ami », toujours caché au volant de ma voiture. Ils sont entrés dans un petit immeuble à quelques minutes de marches et j'ai encore attendu. Deux heures plus tard le garçon brun ressortait. S'il avait été son petit ami il serait resté dormir, non ? Nous étions vendredi soir après tout.

Je devais savoir qui il était ! C'était plus fort que moi ça en devenait viscéral ! Mon frère m'a souvent reproché que je prenais toujours tout à cœur et que j'allais souvent trop loin. Est-ce que rester toute une journée à attendre et suivre un mec que j'avais juste aperçu et dont je ne connaissais pas le nom est si fou que ça ? … Bon… Ok, peut-être… un peu.

Du coup j'ai appelé la seule personne pouvant m'aider à ce moment-là.

-Allô Shikamaru ?

-Ouais, qu'est-ce tu veux ? J'suis occupé là.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me retrouves quelqu'un. Je veux juste savoir son nom, où il travaille, non… en fait je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur lui, je veux tout savoir sur lui.

-Pfff Galère. Comment tu veux que je retrouve quelqu'un sans son nom ?

-Avec une adresse.

Je lui donne l'adresse et poursuis.

-Il a à peu près notre âge et je pense qu'il vit seul. Ah ! Et il est blond !

-« Il » ? « Blond » ? Sasuke… Tu vas te marier dans quelques mois ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir encore une de tes nombreuses lubies ! C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

-T'occupe et trouve !

Je pense que Shikamaru est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi. Je n'aime pas trop les gens en général.

Shikamaru travaille pour les Renseignements Généraux, donc il peut avoir accès à tout ce qu'il veut, ou là en l'occurrence : ce que moi, je veux.

Ensuite je suis rentré chez moi, attendant impatiemment les infos sur mon petit Cupidon.

Il a fallut trois jours à Shikamaru pour débarquer dans mon bureau et me déposer un dossier marron clair sur mon espace de travail.

-Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est là ! Sasuke, je me demande vraiment ce qui te pousse à t'intéresser à un gars quelconque comme lui.

Je l'ai renvoyé d'un signe de main et me suis plongé dans le dossier.

Uzumaki Naruto.

A présent je savais tout de lui.

* * *

Pour me rapprocher de lui, j'ai commencé à prendre le métro à partir de la même gare que lui. Sur l'autre quai, bien sûr. On remarque plus facilement une personne en face qu'à côté de soi.

Il a fallut quelques jours pour que son regard se tourne enfin vers moi et ne me lâche plus.

Tous les matins pendant des mois, je suis venu sur ce quai de métro, ne le prenant que pour une station et faire le trajet retour. Ma voiture m'attendait sagement, garée près de la station.

Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller le voir et lui parler en face, je n'aurais jamais su quoi lui dire. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais tombé amoureux.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés et la date de mon mariage arrivait à grand pas. A vingt-six ans j'allais me marier avec une femme dont je ne connaissais rien. Tout ça pour faire plaisir aux actionnaires de notre entreprise.

Hyuuga Hinata est la fille d'un grand dirigeant d'une multinationale. Notre mariage prévoyait la fusion de nos entreprises respectives. C'est une très jolie jeune fille, bien élevée et qui ferait tout pour sa famille. Même abandonner sa carrière grandissante de mannequin pour se marier avec un homme qui ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais.

Je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper à ce mariage, je devais me sacrifier tout comme mon frère l'avait fait plusieurs années auparavant. Lui était heureux maintenant ; sa femme, Ino, était enceinte de leur troisième enfant.

Ça aussi je n'y échapperais pas, je devrais fournir un héritier, autrement dit faire des mômes à ma femme.

J'aurais aimé fuir cette vie. Partir loin avec Naruto. Mais rien ne me dit qu'il aurait approuvé et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère seul malgré qu'il ait maintenant sa propre famille. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux depuis le décès de nos parents.

* * *

C'est enfin arrivé, je me marie demain et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage d'aller aborder celui que j'aime.

J'en dors plus ! Une fois marié je devrais l'oublier, ne plus aller le voir. Je dois agir une fois, juste une fois. Je dois le détruire comme moi je vais l'être après ce mariage. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il m'oublie et me haïsse. J'espère qu'il me retournera mes sentiments vu sa façon de me regarder tous les jours.

Il ne doit pas chercher à me revoir après que je sois allé lui parler. Si je devais le revoir… non ! Je ne dois pas y penser, je dois moi aussi l'oublier.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, je suis sur le quai face à lui. Ses yeux me scrutent. Ce n'est pas encore le moment d'agir pour moi, je sais qu'il me veut comme je le veux mais il doit aller travailler, j'attendrais ce soir.

Quand je monte dans le wagon, pour la première fois nos regards se croisent franchement pendant plusieurs secondes et je lui souris. Il est sous le choc, ou tout du moins surpris et rougissant.

Maintenant je dois attendre jusqu'à environ dix-neuf heures qu'il rentre chez lui. Je fais quoi ? L'attendre devant chez lui ? Non. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour un stalker, même si c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. Je préfère l'attendre dans ma voiture toute la journée, comme la première fois que le vis, je n'ai pas envie de le louper.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou à fixer l'entrée du métro. Le temps ne m'a jamais paru aussi long, il est presque vingt-heure quand je le vois enfin. Il a l'air un peu absent, comme si il était troublé par quelque chose.

Je sors de ma voiture et le suis en accélérant mon pas. Je dois le rattraper avant qu'il n'entre dans son immeuble. Par chance il se rend dans la supérette au coin de la rue. Je voulais l'attendre à la sortie mais il se fait long alors j'entre à mon tour dans le magasin. Je le retrouve en pleine réflexion devant des boîtes de nouilles instantanées. J'avais vu ça dans son dossier : il ne se nourrit pratiquement que de ces immondices.

Je m'approche de lui et trouve enfin le courage de lui parler.

-Tu comptes vraiment manger « ça » ?

-Hein ?

Il a été tellement surpris en me voyant qu'il en a lâché ses futurs achats. Je le déstabilise à ce point ? Oui, apparemment. Car ses joues sont rouges, comme ce matin. Je l'aide à ramasser alors qu'il tente comme il peut de me dire quelque chose, en vain.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

-N-Non, non, c'est rien. Merci.

Il me remercie de l'avoir aidé et prend finalement une des deux boîtes pour reposer l'autre dans le rayon. Je dois me retenir de le toucher, j'aillais lui prendre la main. Il faut que je dise quelque chose !

-Je te vois souvent sur le quai.

-O-O-Oui moi aussi.

Il est touchant à bégayer comme ça à cause de moi, j'en suis heureux, je crois même que pour la première depuis longtemps je souris franchement. Ma main droite se lève vers lui et je me présente :

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Il me serre la main. La sienne est tremblante et un peu moite.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Tu es japonais ?

Je joue le jeu, je fais comme si je n'étais pas surpris même si je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai à savoir, ou presque. Il acquiesce bien évidement mais se garde bien de me dire qu'il est à moitié français.

J'ai envie de lui, c'est une véritable torture de l'avoir si près de moi pour la première et dernière fois, je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps ! J'ai toujours sa main dans la mienne et ma main gauche va se poser sur son bras, il se crispe légèrement à mon contact. Je m'approche un peu plus pour lui parler doucement. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais tout le temps sur le quai. Moi aussi je le fais sauf que je sais rester discret. Ça te dirait d'aller ailleurs qu'ici ?

Il agit comme un automate, reposant ses ramens, et il me suit en me laissant lui prendre la main. Je voulais l'amener à ma voiture, qui est garée tout près, mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai trop envie de lui !

Nos pas nous mènent à une petite ruelle où je l'entraîne pour le plaquer entre le mur et moi. Je l'embrasse comme un fou, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort. Mais je ne dois pas me perdre dans notre étreinte, je dois juste prendre et c'est tout ! Le détruire…

Je ne perds pas de temps pour aller le caresser. Ma lèvre inférieure est malmenée par mes dents alors que je sens son érection contre ma main, je suis dans le même état. Ses bras encerclent ma nuque pendant que j'ouvre son pantalon pour le baisser, lui et son sous-vêtement.

-Retourne-toi.

Je n'en peux plus. Il m'allume comme un malade à se tendre vers moi, m'intimant de venir en lui. Ma main passe dans son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses petites fesses et les claquer doucement. Il a l'air d'apprécier car il laisse échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, il me reste peu de temps, j'ai rendez-vous avec nii-san, Shikamaru et d'autres pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon.

Je présente mon index et mon majeur à Naruto qui les prend de suite en bouche ils passent et repassent entre ses lèvres et sa langue d'une façon plus que sensuelle. De mon côté j'ouvre mon pantalon et me caresse, il me rend fou ! Je ne peux me retenir de frotter mon excitation sur lui et essaie de contenir un gémissement qui se transforme en râle.

Je reprends mes doigts pour le préparer alors que je prends une capote dans ma poche, je l'avais prise au cas où… non je savais ce qui allait se passer, il faut arrêter de se mentir ! J'arrive donc tant bien que mal à déchirer l'emballage à l'aide de mes dents puis le jette au sol. Mes doigts vont et viennent toujours en lui et je me débrouille comme je peux pour me mettre la capote. Une fois cela fait je retire mes doigts pour pouvoir entrer en lui.

Oh mon dieu ! Tu es si serré, c'est si chaud, Naruto ! Son corps m'accueille à la perfection, comme si nos deux corps étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est si bon d'être en lui que je ne me retiens plus, l'attrapant par les hanches pour m'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. J'en grogne de plaisir et ses cris se répercutent entre les murs de cette petite ruelle. Je ne tiens pas longtemps, prononçant son prénom alors que je jouis.

-Raaah Narutoooo.

Il me suit de près et c'est avec regret que je me retire de son corps, le laissant reprendre son souffle. J'aimerais l'emmener avec moi, lui faire l'amour toute la nuit… mais… Mais c'est impossible !

Je retire le préservatif, le noue et le jette pas loin de son emballage. Ça ne sert à rien de faire des chichis, la ruelle est déjà dégueulasse.

Je me rhabille et sors en courant de la ruelle. Je ne peux pas rester là, près de lui. Mes larmes me brûlent les yeux. J'arrive à ma voiture, elle était plus près que ce que je pensais. Mon cœur se brise au moment où je m'engouffre dans ma voiture. Naruto a poussé un hurlement de désespoir, il a crié mon prénom dans la rue.

Je claque la portière hurlant à mon tour cognant contre mon volant et je pleure. J'aurais jamais dû être à son contact ! Comme Icare je me suis trop approché du soleil et m'en suis brûlé les ailes.

* * *

C'est fatigué que j'arrive au club réservé spécialement pour ma petite fête.

Le lendemain à la même heure, je suis marié à Hinata et nous partons pour une quelconque île paradisiaque pour notre lune de miel.

Et toi ? Que fais-tu, Naruto ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Penses-tu que l'on se reverra un jour ?

* * *

***Fin***

_**[La vraie j'espère cette fois! =)]**_


End file.
